(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for producing seed germination stimulants.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
C. J. Sih, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,547 discloses a process for preparing (.+-.)-strigol, a potent seed germinating stimulant.
D. W. Brooks (J. Org Chem, 50, p. 628, 1985) teaches an improved method over C. J. Sih for making strigol.
Both methods for making (.+-.)-strigol utilize very expensive chemical reagents and require complex organic synthesis.